7th_dragon_2020fandomcom-20200215-history
Jun Fukuyama
'''Jun Fukuyama '''is a Japanese seiyu in 7th Dragon 2020 and 7th Dragon 2020-II. Information Japanese Name: 福山 潤 Birthdate: November 26, 1978 Age: 39 Height: 5'0 Blood Type: A First Appearance: 7th Dragon 2020 Role in 7th Dragon 2020: Unit 13 Non 7th Dragon Roles Anime: 07-Ghost (TV) as Hakuren Oak Ace of Diamond: Second Season (TV) as Shinichirō Masu Ajin (OAV) as Kō Nakano Ajin (TV) as Kō Nakano Ajin (TV 2) as Kō Nakano Ajin: Shōgeki (movie) as Kō Nakano Ajin: Shōtotsu (movie) as Kō Nakano Akikan! (OAV) as Kakeru Daichi Akikan! (TV) as Kakeru Daichi Alderamin on the Sky (TV) as Jean Alkiniks Alice in the Country of Hearts: Wonderful Wonder World (movie) as Tweedle Dee; Tweedle Dum AM Driver (TV) as Roshette Keith Amagi Brilliant Park (TV) as Toriken Amatsuki (TV) as Tokidoki Rikugō Angelic Layer (TV) as Koutarou Kobayashi Anonymous Noise (TV) as Ayumi "Kuro" Kurose Armored Trooper Votoms Case;Irvine (OAV) as Paygan Aruvu Rezuru - Kikai Jikake no Yōsei-tachi (movie) as Remu Mikage Assassination Classroom (TV) as Koro-sensei Assassination Classroom (TV 2) as Koro-sensei Battle Spirits Double Drive (TV) as Tatsumi Battle Spirits Saikyō Ginga Ultimate Zero (TV) as Salt Battle Spirits: Heroes (TV) as Tegamaru Tanashi Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes (TV) as Hagakure Shidō Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes Gekitōden (TV) as Hagakure Shidō (The) Betrayal Knows My Name (TV) as Tsukumo Murasame Big Windup! (TV) as Hiroyuki Oda; Kousuke Izumi Big Windup! Season 2 (TV) as Kousuke Izumi Black Blood Brothers (TV) as Zelman Clock Black Butler (TV) as Grell Sutcliff Black Butler II (OAV) as Grell Sutcliff Black Butler II (TV) as Grell Sutcliff Black Butler: Book of Circus (TV) as Grell Sutcliff Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic (movie) as Grell Sutcliff Black Butler: His Butler, Performer (OAV) as Grell Sutcliff Black Clover (TV) as Finral Roulacase Bleach (TV) as Gringo (soul pill); Kojima Mizuiro; Yumichika Ayasegawa Bleach the Movie: Fade to Black as Yumichika Ayasegawa Bleach the Movie: Hell Verse as Mizuiro Kojima Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody as Yumichika Ayasegawa Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (movie) as Yumichika Ayasegawa Blood+ (TV) as Guy (ep 21) Blood-C (TV) as Dog (eps 6-9, 12) Blood-C: The Last Dark (movie) as Kimihiro Watanuki Blue Exorcist (movie) as Yukio Okumura Blue Exorcist (TV) as Yukio Okumura Blue Exorcist: Kuro Runs Away From Home (OAV) as Yukio Okumura Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (TV) as Yukio Okumura Bōken Yūki Pluster World (TV) as Biitoma Boogiepop Phantom (TV) as Manticore Phantom; Masami Saotome Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (TV) as Toneri Ōtsutsuki Bungo Stray Dogs 2 (TV) as Ango Sakaguchi Bungo Stray Dogs: Dead Apple (movie) as Ango Sakaguchi Buso Renkin (TV) as Kazuki Muto Case Closed (TV) as kendo club A (ep 263) Chronos Ruler (TV) as Victor "Vict" Alexandervich Putin Chūnibyō demo Koi ga Shitai! Lite (ONA) as Yūta Togashi (eps 1, 3-5) Chūnibyō demo Koi ga Shitai! Ren Lite (ONA) as Yuta Togashi Clannad (TV) as Second Grade Students' Union Member (ep 24) Cluster Edge (OAV) as Jasper, Beryl Cluster Edge (TV) as Beryl Jasper Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (OAV) as Julius Kingsley Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (TV) as Lelouch Lamperouge Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (TV) as Lelouch Lamperouge Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Special Edition 'Zero Requiem' (OAV) as Lelouch Lamperouge Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Special Edition 'Black Rebellion' (OAV) as Lelouch Lamperouge Code Geass: Nunnally in Wonderland (OAV) as Lelouch Lamperouge (La) Corda D'Oro - primo passo (TV) as Keiichi Shimizu (La) Corda d'Oro Blue Sky (TV) as Kyōya Kisaragi (La) Corda D'Oro ~secondo passo~ (special) as Keiichi Shimizu Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! (TV) as Ibushi Arima Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! LOVE! (TV) as Ibushi Arima Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! (OAV) as Ibushi Arima Cuticle Detective Inaba (TV) as Forest Masashi (ep 12) Cyborg 009 Vs. Devilman (OAV) as Cyborg 009/Joe Shimamura D-Frag! (TV) as Ataru Kawahara D.Gray-man (TV) as Rikei Daily Lives of High School Boys (TV) as Kiyotaka; Savior Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (TV) as Tarō Kurosaki (student council member; ep 7); Teruteru Hanamura Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Hope Arc (special) as Teruteru Hanamura Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (TV) as Yasuki Jyonouchi (ep 26) A Dark Rabbit Has Seven Lives (TV) as Hinata Kurenai DD Fist of the North Star (TV 2013) as Martian (ep 7B); Strawman Man (ep 7A) Deadman Wonderland (TV) as Rokuro Bundō Denkō Chō Tokkyū Hikarian - Lightning Attack Express (TV) as Tsubasa Devils and Realist (TV) as Kevin Di Gi Charat Nyo (TV) as Ned Donyatsu (ONA) as Robosaki Dragon Drive (TV) as Agent G Duel Masters (TV) as Toru Kamiya Durarara!! (TV) as Shinra Kishitani Durarara!!×2 Ketsu (TV) as Shinra Kishitani Durarara!!×2 Shō (TV) as Shinra Kishitani Durarara!!×2 Ten (TV) as Shinra Kishitani Durarara!!×2 Ten Gaiden!? (OAV) as Shinra Kishitani E's Otherwise (TV) as Juma Eiga Chūnibyō demo Koi ga Shitai! Take On Me (movie) as Yūta Togashi Eureka Seven (TV) as Norb (Young) F-Zero Falcon Densetsu (TV) as Torukamu Full Metal Panic! (TV) as Hiroshi Kasuya (ep 21); Shota Sakamoto Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (TV) as Friday (Mao's AI) Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (TV) as Issei Tsubaki Fw:Hamatora (movie) as Birthday Gakuen Heaven (TV) as Keita Ito Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (TV) as Albert de Morcerf Gekijōban Meiji Tokyo Renka: Yumihari no Serenade (movie) as Gorō Fujita Gekito! Crush Gear Turbo (TV) as Taka (ep 17) Genshiken: Second Generation (TV) as Manabu Kuchiki Ghost Hound (TV) as Masayuki Nakajima Ghost Stories (TV) as Student (ep 2) (The) Girl Who Leapt Through Space (TV) as Friedrich Otto Noblemain (a.k.a. Fon); Leopard Glass Mask (TV 2/2005) as Yuu Sakurakouji (The) Glass Rabbit (movie) as Yukio Ei Golgo 13 (TV) as Blue Fire (ep 27) Gravion (TV) as Toga Tenkuji Gravion Zwei (TV) as Toga Tenkuji Gundam Neo Experience 0087 - Green Divers (movie) as Jack Beard Gunparade Orchestra (TV) as Yuuto Takeuchi Hamatora (TV) as Birthday Hanasakeru Seishōnen (TV) as Carl Rosenthal Hand Shakers (TV) as Break Happy Seven (TV) as Kikunosuke Kagawa Haré+Guu (TV) as Harry Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto (TV) as Chon Chorizo (ep 3) Hayate the Combat Butler (TV) as Puppet butler (ep 33) Heat Guy J (TV) as Ian Narse Hell Girl (TV) as Gill du Ronfell (ep 20) Hellsing (TV) as Assistant (ep 3) Hero Tales (TV) as Taigatei Honey x Honey Drops (OAV) as Chihaya Yurioka Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere (TV) as Tōri Aoi Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II (TV) as Tōri Aoi Humanity Has Declined (TV) as Assistant Hungry Heart - Wild Striker (TV) as Masahiko Shinkawa Hyōka (TV) as Jirō Tanabe (eps 12, 14-17) I couldn't become a hero, so I reluctantly decided to get a job. (TV) as Shell Script Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (TV) as Hakryuu Inazuma Eleven Go vs. Danbōru Senki W (movie) as Hakuryuu Inazuma Eleven GO: Kyūkyoku no Kizuna Griffon (movie) as Hakuryū Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin (TV) as Yūma Nosaka Inazuma Eleven: Chōjigen Dream Match (movie) as Hakuryū Innocent Venus (TV) as Chinran Inukami! (movie) as Keita Kawahira Inukami! (TV) as Keita Kawahira Itsuka Tenma no Kuro-Usagi (OAV) as Hinata Kurenai; Lyner Lute Ixion Saga DT (TV) as Mariandale Jewelpet (TV) as Dian Jewelpet Happiness (TV) as Dian; Juushirou Mouri; Nameko Mushroom (ep 5) Jewelpet Kira☆Deco—! (TV) as Dian Jewelpet Sunshine (TV) as Dian; Nejikawa Jewelpet Twinkle (TV) as Dian Joker Game (TV) as Jitsui K (TV) as Misaki Yata K: Missing Kings (movie) as Misaki Yata K: Return of Kings (TV) as Misaki Yata Kaiketsu Zorori (TV) as Zorori (Childhood) Kamisama Kiss 2 (TV 2) as Mamori Karin (TV) as Makoto Fujitani (ep 18) Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Tatsuya Serizawa (ep 9) Ketsuekigata-kun! (TV) as A-Type Ketsuekigata-kun! (TV 4) as A-Type-kun Ketsuekigata-kun! 2 (TV) as A-Type Ketsuekigata-kun! 3 (TV) as A-Type-kun Kiddy Girl-AND (TV) as Cheat (ep 6); Tweedledum Kiddy Grade (TV) as Tweedledum Kiddy Grade: Maelstrom (movie 2) as Tweedledum Kiddy Grade: Truth Dawn (movie 3) as Tweedledum Kimikiss pure rouge (TV) as Akira Hiiragi Kingdom (TV) as Ei Sei; Piao (Hyō) Kingdom (TV 2) as Ei Sei (The) Knight in the Area (TV) as Suguru Aizawa Kobato. (TV) as Kimihiro Watanuki (ep 17) Koro Sensei Quest! (ONA) as Korosensei Kuroko's Basketball (TV 2) as Makoto Hanamiya Kuroko's Basketball (TV 3) as Makoto Hanamiya Kyo kara Maoh! (TV) as Rikku (eps 5, 7) Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (TV) as Ōrang (The) Last: Naruto The Movie as Toneri Ōtsutsuki (The) Law of Ueki (TV) as Anon (The) Legend of the Legendary Heroes (TV) as Ryner Lute Letter Bee: Light and Blue Night Fantasy (special) as Gauche Suede/Noir Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as Hisataka Katō Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (TV) as Yūta Togashi Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! -Heart Throb- (TV) as Yūta Togashi Loveless (TV) as Yayoi Lupin III vs. Detective Conan (special) as Gill Cowl Vesparand Macross FB7: Ore no Uta o Kike! (movie) as Luca Angeloni Macross Frontier (TV) as Luca Angeloni Macross Frontier: Itsuwari no Utahime (movie) as Luca Angeloni Macross Frontier: Sayonara no Tsubasa (movie) as Luca Angeloni Madlax (TV) as Ains Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (TV) as Cassim Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (TV) as Cassim (9 episodes) Magical Warfare (TV) as Takao Oigami Majikoi - Oh! Samurai Girls (TV) as Cookie 2 Major: Yūjō no Winning Shot (movie) as Kinoshita Seiya MAOYU (TV) as Yūsha ("Hero") Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch (TV) as Kousuke Sakiya (eps 8, 26) Misaki Chronicles (TV) as Kiri's Brother (ep 13) Mitchiri Neko (TV) as Mitchi MM! (TV) as Tarō Sado Mobile Suit Gundam - The Movie Trilogy as Marker Clan (Special Edition) Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 (OAV) as Hideto Washiya Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War (movies) as Hideto Washiya Mobile Suit Gundam Seed C.E.73: Stargazer (ONA) as Sol Ryuune L'ange Monochrome Factor (TV) as Andrew (ep 21) Moonlight Mile (TV) as Malik Ali Muhammad Mr. Osomatsu (TV) as Hiramatsu (ep 13); Ichiko (eps 13, 15); Ichimatsu Mr. Osomatsu (TV 2) as Ichimatsu Mudazumo Naki Kaikaku (OAV) as Taizō Sugimura Mushibugyō (TV) as Nagatomimaru Muteki Ō Tri-Zenon (TV) as Akira Kamui Mutsugo to Ouma no Monogatari (ONA) as Ichimatsu My Love Story!! (TV) as Ichinose (eps 23-24) Natsuyuki Rendezvous (TV) as Atsushi Shimao Nichijou - My Ordinary Life (TV) as Soldier No. 66 (ep 18) Ninja Slayer From Animation (ONA) as Agony (ep 25) Nintama Rantaro (TV) No Money (OAV) as Yukiya Ayase Nobunaga Concerto (TV) as Tokugawa Ieyasu Noragami (TV) as Kazuma Noragami Aragoto (TV) as Kazuma Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (TV) as Rikuo Nura Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (TV) as Rikuo Nura Nyan Koi! (TV) as Haruhiko Endou; Tama Nyanpire The Animation (TV) as Nyantenshi Nyuru Nyuru!! Kakusen-kun (TV) as Kakusensei Onmyou Taisenki (TV) as Riku Tachibana Osiris no Tenbin (TV) Osomatsu-san Ouma de Kobanashi (special) as Ichimatsu/Ichima Otona Joshi no Anime Time (TV 2) (ep 3) Pandora Hearts (TV) as Vincent Nightray PERSONA 5 the Animation (TV) as Ren Amamiya Persona 5 the Animation -The Day Breakers- (special) as Hero Phi Brain - Kami no Puzzle (TV 3) as Gammon Sakanoue Phi-Brain - Puzzle of God (TV) as Gammon Sakanoue Phi-Brain - Puzzle of God: The Orpheus Order (TV) as Gammon Sakanoue Piano (TV) as Kazuya Takahashi Poco's Udon World (TV) as Shunsuke Fujiyama Pokemon Advance (TV) as Tomono (ep 127) Pokémon Generations (ONA) as Challenger (ep 3) Pokémon: Black and White (TV) as Suwama (ep 77) Polar Bear's Café (TV) as Panda (The) Prince of Tennis II (TV) as Oshitari Kenya (The) Prince of Tennis OVA: Another Story - Kako to Mirai no Message as Kenya Oshitari (The) Prince of Tennis: The National Tournament (OAV) as Kenya Oshitari Princess Princess (TV) as Tooru Kouno Princess Tutu (TV) as Male Student (ep 7) Rail Wars! (TV) as Naoto Takayama Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (TV) as Namikoshi Re:␣Hamatora (TV) as Birthday Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight (TV) as Dark Elf C (ep 13) Red Data Girl (TV) as Yukimasa Sagara Rental Magica (TV) as Itsuki Iba Rockman.EXE Axess (TV) as Searchman Rockman.EXE Beast (TV) as Searchman Rockman.EXE Beast+ (TV) as Searchman Rockman.EXE Stream (TV) as Searchman S.A (TV) as Kei Takishima SaiKano: Another Love Song (OAV) as Ryouhei Saint Beast ~Ikusen no Hiru to Yoru Hen~ (OAV) as Shinkan Pandora Saint Beast: Kouin Jojishi Tenshi Tan (TV) as Head Priest Pandora Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (OAV) as Kagaho Saiyuki: Requiem (movie) as Go Dougan (Childhood) Saki (TV) as Kyōtarō Suga Saki - The Nationals (TV) as Kyōtarō Suga Saki Episode of Side A (TV) as Kyōtarō Suga Samurai Champloo (TV) as Soldier (ep 9) Sekirei (TV) as Hayato Mikogami Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Hayato Mikogami Sekkō Boys (TV) as Hermes Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement (TV) as Kobayakawa Hideaki Senjō no Valkyria 3: Ta ga Tame no Jūsō (OAV) as Maximilian (The) Seven Deadly Sins (TV) as King (The) Seven Deadly Sins -Signs of Holy War- (TV) as King (The) Seven Deadly Sins: Revival of The Commandments (TV) as King Shangri-La (TV) as Shion Imaki She, The Ultimate Weapon (TV) as Ground staff 1 (ep 2) Shin chan (TV) as Oda Kyuuji Shonen Onmyouji (TV) as Fujiwara no Toshitsugu (The) Siamese - First Mission (movie) (The) Silver Guardian (TV) as Riku Sui Gin (The) Silver Guardian 2 (TV) as Riku Suigin Sin Strange Plus (TV) as Beauty T (eps 6-7); Takumi Snow White with the Red Hair (TV) as Raji Shenazard Snow White with the Red Hair (TV 2) as Raji Shenazard Spice and Wolf (TV) as Kraft Lawrence Spice and Wolf II (TV) as Kraft Lawrence Star Driver (TV) as Sugata Shindou Star Driver the Movie as Sugata Shindō Starry Sky (TV) as Azusa Kinose (La) storia della Arcana Famiglia (TV) as Liberta Strange+ (TV) as Takumi Submarine Super 99 (TV) as Susumu Oki Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World (OAV) as Teruteru Hanamura Switch (OAV) as Kai Etō Takanashi Rikka • Kai ~Gekijō-ban Chūnibyō demo Koi ga Shitai!~ (movie) as Yūta Togashi Tegami Bachi: Letter Bee (TV) as Gauche Suede Tegami Bachi: Reverse (TV) as Gauche Suede (7 episodes); Noir Tenchi Muyo! GXP (TV) as Alan; Student B (ep 5) Tennis no Ouji-sama: Zenkoku Taikai-hen Semifinal (OAV) as Oshitari Kenya Tiger Mask W (TV) as Kevin Anderson; Miracle II Time of Eve (movie) as Rikuo Time of Eve (ONA) as Rikuo To (OAV) as Ion togainu no chi - Bloody Curs (TV) as Rin ToHeart2 (OAV) as Takaaki Kouno ToHeart2 (TV) as Takaaki Kono ToHeart2 adnext (OAV) as Takaaki Kōno ToHeart2 adplus (OAV) as Takaaki Kouno ToHeart2 Dungeon Travelers (OAV) as Takaaki Kōno ToHeart2ad (OAV) as Takaaki Kouno Tokyo Underground (TV) as Henchman (ep 1) Transformers Prime (U.S. TV) as Baru (Arms Micron); Jack Darby Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Watanuki (ep 2) Tsubasa: Spring Thunder (OAV) as Watanuki Kimihiro Turn A Gundam (TV) as Keith Laijie Turn A Gundam: Earth Light (movie 1) as Keith Laijie Turn A Gundam: Moon Butterfly (movie 2) as Keith Laijie Twin Star Exorcists (TV) as Kinako Usagi-chan de Cue!! (OAV) Valkyria Chronicles (TV) as Maximilian Valvrave the Liberator (TV) as A-drei Valvrave the Liberator (TV 2) as A-drei Vampire Knight (TV) as Hanabusa Aidou Vampire Knight Guilty (TV) as Hanabusa Aidou Viper's Creed (TV) as Haruki Wagnaria!! (TV) as Sōta Takanashi Wagnaria!!2 (TV) as Sōta Takanashi Wagnaria!!3 (TV) as Sōta Takanashi (The) Wings of Rean (ONA) as Asap Suzuki Witch Hunter Robin (TV) as Haruto Sakaki Wolf and the Amber-colored Melancholy (OAV) as Kraft Lawrence (The) World of Narue (TV) as Masaki Maruo World Trigger (TV) as Kyōsuke Karasuma World Trigger (TV 2) as Kyōsuke Karasuma W~Wish (TV) as Junna Tono xxxHOLiC (TV) as Kimihiro Watanuki xxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream as Watanuki Kimihiro xxxHOLiC: Kei (TV) as Kimihiro Watanuki xxxHOLiC: Rō (OAV) as Kimihiro Watanuki xxxHOLiC: Rō Adayume (OAV) as Kimihiro Watanuki xxxHOLiC: Shunmuki (OAV) as Kimihiro Watanuki Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches (TV) as Haruma Yamazaki Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo (OAV) as Haruma Yamazaki Yamibo - Darkness, the Hat, and the Travelers of the Books (TV) as Aya; Narration; Ryuken Kishima (eps 8-9) Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Oni-ō no Fukkatsu (movie) as Snake King Kaira Yoshimoto Muchikko Monogatari (TV) as Ronbuuariatsushi Yowamushi Pedal Glory Line (TV) as Komari Kishigami Yowamushi Pedal New Generation (TV) as Komari Kishigami Yowamushi Pedal Re:Generation (movie) as Komari Kishigami Yugo the Negotiator (TV) as Boy (Russia Chapter); Soldier 7 (Russia Chapter) Yuri!!! on Ice (TV) as Takeshi Nishigōri Zoids: Fuzors (TV) as Gilbert (ep 11) Videos 7th Dragon 2020-2 Voice Collection - Male F 福山潤 Fukuyama Jun Category:Voice Actors